Say Okay
by gooddame
Summary: One-shot: Kol is married to another but his heart belongs to two others, his daughter and the woman he works with. A request by chhavi! :))


Two years ago…

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said and Kol felt his entire being sink as his new wife came closer pressing her greedy lips to his own. He didn't move to deepen the kiss or even try to touch her but she was persistent even as the applause died down.

"Now you're mine," she murmured as she pulled away her hand over her stomach the barely noticeable bump was the only reason he stood here. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder stopping him from replying with a biting remark.

Six months passed and his daughter was born, even in his moment of joy his brother's insisted upon a DNA test even if Kol knew what it would say. Either way this child was his and he would protect her even from her mother. He vowed it over her tiny crib as she grasped for his single finger with her whole hand.

Present time

"Annabelle, come back here!" Kol shouted after her as she giggled louder trying to escape the tickle monster he had inflicted on her. "Daddy's not finished yet!" he said as he caught up with her by the hot playground slide.

"I'll be good,' she said as he caught her, "Promise!" she exclaimed as he lifted her into the air playfully tossing her up before he caught her again. Her laugh would be the end of him he lived to see her joy to create it. "Love you Daddy," he mumbled as he pulled her closer to him.

Her hands were on his face squishing his cheeks as he spoke, "Will you love Daddy when he leaves you with Aunt Bex so he can go to work for a bit?" he asked kissing her nose and without hesitation she nodded once answering him, "Good girl," he said.

"Well aren't you a lovely creature," Kol said before he could stop himself, old habit die hard he presumed as the creature in question looked up at him from her place bent over one of his filing cabinets.

"Mikaelson," she greeted shortly shutting the drawer and fixing her dress skirt as she straightened, "I need the Gilbert case files," she said quickly explaining why she was in his office in the first place. Kol smirked at her starting a tingling feeling deep inside she had yet to learn how to repress.

"Except that you can't handle them because Elena is your family member," he reminded her chidingly as he came closer. "Besides I've already sent them off, soon she'll be free to marry the right Salvatore." He informed her.

"Thanks," she said surprising him as she faced him fully he paused watching her fidget with a stray curl that had fallen from her side parted hair. He felt the corner of his mouth lift at the sight a woman so strong and determined to get what she wanted everywhere else but afraid to ask of him what she wanted.

"Not a problem," he murmured his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek, "I knew it would make you happy," he added ass her hand came over his. Her eyes shutting at the feeling of him so close making his heart quicken with feeling.

"Kol," she sighed feeling him shift closer to her in the small space behind his office desk making her forget how to properly breathe.

"Yes," he asked softly feeling his throat dry the longer they stood this close, the aching feeling inside to have her closer growing.

"You're married and I'm going out with Elijah tonight," she said not knowing how else to break this beautiful moment between them. A series of moments that would stay with her always from the day she met him.

She paused licking her lips whilst her eyes opened, "This can't happen," Kol acted as if he hadn't heard her as he began leaning in closer pressing a kiss to her lips.

"It's already happened," he told her tenderly, "You don't want Elijah," he said with a sigh, "I've already filed the abandonment of home and child papers. He heard her squeak softly at that information so he continued.

"I love you," he told her once more with a tilt of his head, "And soon not even you will stop me from shouting that knowledge from the roof of this building. He kissed her then fully, and she let him like so many times before feeling that tingling feeling explode inside of her as they continued.

"Okay?" he asked his eyes on hers adoringly as their mouths separated for the moment he saw her longing her eyes over his lips as she bit herself. She nodded in response rather quickly, "Okay." Kat said with a brilliant smile unlike any other on her soft pink lips.


End file.
